How Troublesome
by masqueradeR4
Summary: Summary: Shikamaru and Temari. Temari wants a rematch since he acclaimed that he had come up with ‘200’ plans to defeat her and she wants proof. She then goes and look for him to start their match. One shot.


How troublesome…

---

**Summary**: Shikamaru and Temari. Temari wants a rematch since he acclaimed that he had come up with '200' plans to defeat her and she wants proof. Shikamaru on the other hand finds her troublesome, so he tries to run away from her…simply because it's Shikamaru. Temari follows him around Konoha while he tries escape from her. One Shot.

**Note**: Don't own any of these characters…ohh if Temari seems to be out of character I apologize!

The writings in _Italics _are their thoughts…just incase you didn't know or don't figure out.

----

_Ah, the clouds are so carefree, flowing…flowing…_ Shikamaru thought to himself, dazzled by the way the clouds danced in the sky. _Life doesn't get much better than this…_

'Hmph,' Temari exclaimed as she stepped across the border of the Hidden Leaf Village (Konoha), _I'll find you Shikamaru Nara! I will defeat you, with all your might…_

'Temari…is it really necessary to come back here?' asked by the puppet master following her. 'I mean, you've already won…'

'Kankuro, it's a pride thing,' Temari said as she headed toward the woods. 'Besides you don't have to follow me, you and Gaara, go and explore. I'll find him.'

Break, the sound of a twig breaking, _Ahhh_…_someone's here,_ Shikamaru assessed, he knew that if he showed any type of movement that person nearby will sure bother him. So he thought it would be best if he stayed in place.

'Ahhh!!!' Temari freaked without making a sound, he's bound to have heard that, if he's somewhere close. But there was so sign of movement. _Good!_ she thought.

Temari continued to walk ahead, and there she found him, lying on the grass watching the clouds. It seems that the only thing he does is cloud watching, _what a boring guy…he might as well grow old._

As she reaches down in her pocket, she saw his eyes target her. '_Ah, so he did know I was coming,' _she didn't hesitate, she grabbed her kunai and threw it at him.

Shikamaru jumped up, '_kuso.' _

'Hmm, Shikamaru, long time no see,' Temari said as she came out of the woods with a smirk on her face. 'Hiya!'

Closing his eyes and looking cool, 'hmm, what do you want?' He asked.

'I want a rematch, with you being smart and all, you're bound to be a challenge for me,' she explained. 'What do you say?'

_Ah, she bothered me for this?_ Shikamaru looked up in the sky and started walking away. 'No. I have better things to do, and I'm sure you do too.'

Her eyes twitched. Pissed about the fact that he was wrong, that she didn't have anything better to do (well she did travel to Konoha for a fight). And also the fact that HE didn't have anything better to do.

'So I'll see you around, ja.'

_Why does this guy have to act so cool, lazy bastard…you're probably going to go off and play Go or something…something old and boring._ 'Nara Shikamaru!' She screamed. 'Come on, you have nothing better to do and you know it!'

He was gone. _For a lazy guy, he sure makes an effort of escaping me._

'Oi! Shikamaru!' yelled a familiar voice from behind, Shikamaru turned around. _Ahh, Naruto? What do you want now?_ 'Wait up!'

'What do you want Naruto?' Shikamaru asked with an obvious hurry-up-and-leave-me-alone tone.

'Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen Konohamaru anywhere,' Naruto asked as he continued to look around. 'Well, he lost to me when we were playing _ninja_ and he was supposed to treat me with ramen, but I can't find him anywhere.'

_You're a ninja, baka. Why do you need to play one?_ 'No, try the sewers…' he replied with a sarcastic tone.

'Ah good idea!' Naruto exclaimed, 'Thanks Shikamaru.' And he was off. _You really are stupid Uzumaki Naruto._

Shikamaru continued his walk as he stared blankly on the road. As he walked pass a restaurant he heard his father's loud laughter. _Father?_ Shikamaru peaked through the windows and saw him drinking alcohol and laughing with his friends making the Ino-Shika-Cho group. The moment he was about to walk away his father called him. 'Shikamaru!'

_Ah, what does he want now? Money?_ He walked in. 'O?' He asked.

'Shikamaru! Play Shogi with me tonight, I'll definitely beat you tonight!' His father boasted.

'Hai…' Shikamaru mumbled as he thought that him peaking through the windows was a waste of time.

'AH HAH!' Temari shouted as she pointed to Shikamaru. 'I knew I'd find you, but not here though…ahh well whatever, come and fight against me!'

'Huh? You again, look I have no time with you, I'm looking for Sarutobi Sensei,' Shikamaru explained as he walked away from her. 'To play Go.'

Temari's eyes lit up, _I knew it, you were going to play Go…argh why do you have to be so old?_

'Shikamaru!' Temari yelled as she threw kunais at him. She then grabbed her large iron fans, ready to face him. 'You have no choice but to face me now!'

Shikamaru turned around, just in time to be able to dodge the kunai knives thrown at him. _What a troublesome woman, I guess she came here for me. What a drag._ 'Hmph, since you want to fight me so badly…' _Yes! His going to fight me, finally…_ Temari celebrated inside her head, forming a smile on her face. 'Ok. I forfeit'

Her jaws dropped. 'What? What are you talking about Shikamaru!' Temari shrieked in anger. 'You can't forfeit a battle you haven't agreed to or have started.'

'Hmm,' Shikamaru thought. 'Well, I refuse to battle with you. Well see you!' He turned his back on her returning to his quest in finding Sarutobi.

'Stop turning your back on me! It's ungentlemanly!' She screamed. 'Now come on and face me!'

'I've stopped acting in a gentlemanly manner towards you when I realized you were a trouble some woman.'

'Ahh!' Temari grabbed her fan (I wonder how heavy this thing is) and performed her Cutting Whirlwind Technique.

Strong gust of wind devoured the surroundings, cutting anything that was in the path.

'Ok! I will fight you,' Shikamaru announced retreating back to his old position, which is a laid back stance. 'In one condition…'

Temari smirked, _He has finally given up! Yes I'd be able to analyze him properly._ 'What condition?' she asked with total confidence in herself, assuming that it's something easy.

'Y-O-U—W-I-L-L—H-A-V-E—T-O…' Shikamaru started spelling out.

_Yes?_

'P-L-A-Y—G-O—W-I-T-H—M-E and beat me as well'

'Huh?' Temari asked with confusion. _What is with this guy? _

'Well I can't seem to find Sarutobi Sensei' Shikamaru explained. 'And I'm in a mood for Go, so you will have to do.'

_NO! Why does it have to be Go? I'd rather play Ninja…_In despair Temari followed Shikamaru to the woods to play Go.

----

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry that it became boring towards the end…it was me being lazy…I've recently watched Naruto from the start and wanted to write about Shikamaru. Tnx for R&R-ing…and flames are not really welcome..but if you must…go ahead --;


End file.
